thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Traveling Wilburys
|Estilo = Folk-rock Rock |Ocupación = 1988 - 1990 |Tiempo = |Discográfica = Wilbury Records Warner Bros. Records Rhino Entertainment |Artistas_relacionados = |URL = TravelingWilburys.com |Miembros = Nelson/Spike Wilbury† Otis/Clayton Wilbury Lucky/Boo Wibury Charlie T. Jr/Muddy Wilbury Lefty Wilbury† |Otros_miembros = }} The Traveling Wilburys fue un supergrupo de música integrado por George Harrison, Jeff Lynne, Roy Orbison, Bob Dylan y Tom Petty. Historia 1988-1990: Vol. 1 y Vol. 3 La primera reunión informal tuvo lugar en el estudio de grabación de Bob Dylan en Santa Mónica, California, donde se juntaron Roy Orbison, Tom Petty y George Harrison para grabar el tema "Handle with Care", que conformaría la cara B del single "This Is Love", extraído del álbum Cloud Nine. Sin embargo, la compañía discografíca advirtió a George Harrison de que el tema era demasiado bueno para desplazarlo como cara B de un sencillo. Durante ese tiempo, y debido a los buenos momentos que pasaban juntos en el estudio de grabación, decidieron grabar un álbum en un periodo de diez días debido principalmente a la inminente gira de Bob Dylan, y en el que cada miembro contribuyó con varias canciones. Editado en octubre de 1988, bajo varios seudónimos que les unirían como supuestos hermanos de Charles Truscott Wilbury Sr., el álbum Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1 fue incluido en el puesto #79 de la lista de los 100 mejores discos de los 80 publicada por la revista musical Rolling Stone. Posteriormente, sería nominado como Álbum del Año a los Grammy. A pesar de la muerte de Roy Orbison el 6 de diciembre de 1988, el grupo grabó un último disco bajo seudónimos distintos, aunque conservando el apellido Wilbury. A modo de homenaje, en el videoclip del single "End Of The Line" figura una mecedora con la guitarra de Roy Orbison y un retrato suyo. Durante cierto tiempo, la prensa especuló sobre una posible entrada en el grupo de Del Shannon, pero su suicidio en 1990 despejó su implicación en el proyecto. El segundo álbum, titulado Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3, sería el último trabajo del grupo, precedido del single "Nobody's Child" incluido en el álbum Nobody's Child: Romanian Angel Appeal. El fallecimiento de Roy Orbison, vocalista del grupo, y la omnipresencia compositora en el segundo disco por parte de Bob Dylan (más de la mitad de las canciones son compuestas por él), pudieron contribuir al fin amistoso del grupo. 2007: El resurgimiento A finales de la década de los 90 y a comienzos del nuevo milenio, los dos álbumes de Traveling Wilburys se mantuvieron fuera de catálogo. Harrison, como dueño de los derechos sobre los discos, trabajó en ellos antes de su muerte para un futuro lanzamiento, si bien no llegó nunca a verlo debido a su muerte en 2001. En junio de 2001, tras el anuncio de Tom Petty en XM Stallite Radio, los dos álbumes fueron publicados en formato CD junto a un DVD adicional. La reedición de los álbumes del grupo se vio consolidada en dos configuraciones de The Traveling Wilburys Collection. La versión estándar incluía ambos álbumes junto a un DVD con un documental sobre el grupo y videos musicales, así como un libro de 16 páginas. Por su parte, la edición de lujo, limitada a un total de 50.000 copias numeradas con certificado de autenticidad, añadía a la anterior edición un libro de 40 páginas, fotografías y postales. De forma sorprendente, la reedición de los álbumes de Traveling Wilburys debutó en el primer puesto de las listas británicas http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/6761757.stm. En Estados Unidos, la colección alcanzó el puesto #9, mientras en Australia http://www.ariacharts.com.au/pages/charts_display.asp?chart=1A50 y en las tiendas Amazon e iTunes se alzaba hasta el primer puesto. Durante las primeras tres semanas, la compilación alcanzó la cifra de 500.000 copias vendidas. El nombre El término "Wilbury" fue un término familiar utilizado por George Harrison y Jeff Lynne durante la grabación del álbum Cloud Nine como referencia a los trozos de las canciones grabadas que tendrían que ser eliminados durante la mezcla de sonido (en inglés, “We’ll bury’ them in the mix”, que puede traducirse como "los enterraremos luego en la mezcla"). En un principio, George Harrison sugirió el nombre “The Trembling Wilburys”, aunque posteriormente cambiarían a “The Traveling Wilburys”. Miembros En Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1: *Nelson Wilbury - George Harrison *Lefty Wilbury - Roy Orbison *Otis Wilbury - Jeff Lynne *Charlie T. Wilbury Jr. - Tom Petty *Lucky Wilbury - Bob Dylan En Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3: *Spike Wilbury - George Harrison *Clayton Wilbury - Jeff Lynne *Muddy Wilbury - Tom Petty *Boo Wilbury - Bob Dylan En la reedición de los álbumes, Jim Keltner, que en un primer momento no aparecía bajo el apellido Wilbury, figura como “Buster Sidebury”. Asimismo, los arreglos en las canciones “Maxine” y “Like a Ship” acreditados a Ayrton Wilbury corresponden al hijo de George Harrison, Dhani. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *24/10/1988 Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1 #3 USA, #16 UK *29/10/1990 Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3 #11 USA, #14 UK Recopilaciones *12/06/2007 The Traveling Wilburys Collection #1 UK, #1 Australia, #9 USA Bootlegs * Traveling Wilburys Vol. 2 (demos y versiones de Vol. 1) * Traveling Wilburys Vol. 4 (tomas descartadas de Vol. 3) Singles * "Handle with Care" (octubre de 1988) - #21 UK, #45 U.S. (#2 Mainstream Rock), #3 Australia * "Last Night" (diciembre de 1988) - U.S. (#5 Mainstream Rock) * "End of the Line" (febrero de 1989) - #12 Australia, #52 UK, #63 U.S. (#2 Mainstream Rock) * "Heading For The Light" (abril de 1989) - U.S. (#7 Mainstream Rock) * "Nobody's Child" (junio de 1990) - #44 UK * "She's My Baby" (octubre de 1990) - U.S (#2 Mainstream Rock), #45 Australia, #79 UK * "Inside Out" (enero de 1991) - U.S (#16 Mainstream Rock) Enlaces externos * TravelingWilburys.com Página web oficial con detalles sobre la reedición de los álbumes Categoría:George Harrison